The truth is out there and it hurts
by Nello15
Summary: “I got to say, a cemetery is not a place I envisioned for our first date.” Peter said trying to make the situation lighter. She was sure he could see the darkness looming over her. Bolivia one-shot


**Disclaimer: **(WARNING: Irony) Yes, it is mine, that's why I live in a small dormroom in a small town in Sweden. I'm hiding from the fans so I can concentrate on the stories.  
**Pairing:** Bolivia  
**Rating:** T just to be on the safe side  
**Spoilers**: Jacksonville (surprise)  
**Author's note: **My first Fringe story, just for the record. And yes I know, it's a post-Jacksonville story but it just wouldn't leave my head and I have schoolwork to do so I didn't have any choice. I hope you guys aren't tired of these yet. Oh and also english is not my first language and all the mistakes are my own, sorry!

* * *

**The truth is out there and it hurts**

"Olivia, please don't tell him."

She couldn't breathe properly, couldn't think straight. Peter glowed. He glowed. How was that possible? Her eyes met Walter's pleading stare and she felt herself struggle to breathe even more.

"What did you do? Walter what did you do?" The words were whispered but she was sure he had heard her because she saw emotions flick behind his eyes.

"I didn't know what to do without him. I had to fix it."

"Fix what?" Somehow she already knew the answer.

"I had to get him back, I couldn't lose my son." His voice was cracking.

"So what? You just…" She trailed off. Olivia had no idea how to finish that sentence.

"I created a window so I could retrieve him from…" But she held up a hand stopping him. She didn't care how he had done it. It didn't matter.

"Please don't tell him." Walter pleaded with her again.

"Walter, I can't keep this from him. _We_ can't keep this from him." She knew she was right, they had to tell Peter the truth but a part of her was more than willing to listen to Walter. The same part that filled her with a fear of what he would do if he found out. How would he react? Would he leave them? Would he leave her?

She inhaled sharply, desperately.

Then they both heard his footsteps as Peter descended the stairs.

"I can't do this." She whispered more to herself than to Walter. And before Peter was halfway down the stairs she turned around and all but ran to her car.

* * *

_Smoke face yellow light to the right_

* * *

Peter walked down the stairs and was met with a closing door and a defeated looking Walter. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Walter, where is Olivia?"

"Agent Dunham remembered she had something else to do." His father answered him weakly.

"What did you say to her?" It was difficult to keep his voice neutral because he was sure Walter had something to do with this whole thing.

"I said nothing son." Walter said while lifting his eyes and meeting Peter's gaze for the first time. There was something in his father's eyes, a look of fear and sadness, that stopped Peter from asking more questions. Instead he just sighed and walked into the kitchen.

Grabbing a beer from the fridge he told himself that he really shouldn't be surprised. After all, when was the last time happiness had lasted longer than two minutes for them?

* * *

_Frog, yellow light lower right corner_

* * *

Finishing her second glass of whisky, Olivia's fingers hovered over the keyboard. Taking a deep breath she quickly typed in the name into the database; Peter Bishop, 1978. She paused another moment before hitting enter. Her search gave her four hits which she narrowed down to one by herself.

Forrest Hills cemetery. That's where he was buried.

Taking another breathe she filled her glass again. She honestly had no idea how to handle this.

* * *

_Hand, tilted to the right, yellow light lower right corner_

* * *

Astrid walked into the lab early Monday morning without any knowledge of the events of Friday.

"Morning Walter!" She said cheerfully as she passed the scientist on her way to the office. When she didn't receive a response she stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him. Walter seemed to be lost in his thoughts and he had a cloud of sadness around him.

"Walter?" She asked gently. "Is everything okay?"

"What? Hmm…oh agent Farnsworth I didn't hear you come in. Good morning my dear."

"Walter is something wrong?" She asked again.

"Oh everything is fine, nothing to worry about." He told her but she didn't quite believe him. Well maybe Peter would know what was going on.

She continued into the office to dispose of her coat and when she walked back into the lab both Peter and Olivia had arrived.

"Good morning." She smiled but only Peter responded with a smile of his own. Olivia seemed distracted somehow. She also seemed to be uncomfortable around the younger Bishop and left shortly to go to the headquarters.

_What is going on?_ Astrid was getting more and more confused. She also felt slightly left out, like they all had some sort of big secret that only they knew. She planned to ask Peter but then they were called to a crime scene and the rest of the day was filled with a gruesome autopsy and Walter experimenting on himself. (He was trying to find a cure for hiccups, but no one really knew why).

She didn't get a chance to ask him until lunch two days later. He was sitting in the office eating alone when she walked in.

He seemed to be lost in thought. _Like they all have been the last days_, she thought but out loud she just said:

"Peter?"

He startled but caught himself quickly. "Astrid, hi, didn't hear you there."

"Obviously." She said with a slightly amused tone. "Look, I have to ask…what is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"With you, Walter and Olivia. You're all acting strange. Walter is sad and more distracted than usual. Olivia is barely around and when she is she seems angry at him."

"I have no idea what's going on between Walter and Olivia and it's not like I can ask. Walter isn't exactly known for his straight answers and Olivia has been avoiding me." His voice was neutral but Astrid could see the hurt behind his eyes.

"I've noticed." She said softly. "Does it have anything to do with Friday? Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened, that's the point. She just left with no explanation."

"Well I'm not an expert at this but I think you should just give her some time. I mean with everything that happened with John Scott she's probably just scared." She offered him a small smile and felt somewhat relieved when he answered it.

"You're probably right."

"Just give it time; it's going to work itself out." _I hope_, she added in her mind. "Now I have to go before Walter blows up the lab." She said, not even slightly kidding.

Time passed slowly and things got a little bit better. Or maybe it was just her getting used to the new dynamics. But Astrid didn't lose hope, eventually things would work out. They had to.

* * *

_Smoke face yellow light to the right_

* * *

"I got to say, a cemetery is not a place I envisioned for our first date." Peter said trying to make the situation lighter. She was sure he could see the darkness looming over her.

Olivia didn't even bother to force a smile; she was too busy keeping her heart from breaking at the sight of the glow surrounding him.

They were standing in the shadows of the trees at the cemetery entrance. It was sometime in the middle of the night. She really didn't have any perspective of time. "_Not that time matter anyways_" she thought. Had this been under normal circumstances she barely would have seen him in the darkness but as it were now the glow worked as a source of light. But _he_ probably couldn't see that much.

"So I hope you're finally going to tell me what's been going on with you lately." Peter broke the silence she hadn't realized existed.

"I have to show you something and when I do I…" She trailed off. Her voice was weak, small, and she knew he picked up on it because he stepped closer with a concerned look across his face.

"Olivia, what's going on?"

She opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out so she turned around instead and started walking into the cemetery. He followed her without any more questions.

They reached their intended destination a lot faster than she wanted so she stopped and turned to him again. They were standing in a clearing and the moon was making it easier to see.

She saw him open his mouth again to say something when his eyes landed on the tombstone to her left. The words never left him as he walked closer.

_Peter Bishop  
1978-1985  
Beloved son_

He stood frozen for a moment just staring and she couldn't even imagine what was going on in his mind. Then he turned to her looking for an explanation and the only thing she could think of answering him was:

"You glow."

At first he just looked confused but as realization dawned on him she saw emotions fly over his features.

"That's why you left that night." It wasn't a question so she just stood there silent. "I thought Walter had said something but it was because you saw… _it_." He dragged a hand over his face and turned away slightly. "But how? Why?"

"Walter." And while she knew that was answer enough she still continued though she had no idea why. "You died and he couldn't accept it so he created a portal into the other universe and…"

"Kidnapped me?" He interrupted her.

"More or less, yeah"

"Okay…" He said in a tone she recognized from work. He would use this voice when he summed up the crazy case they were currently working on. Except now it had a certain edge to it. "So the Peter Bishop of this world is really dead, I am from the alternative universe but was kidnapped as a boy and raised to believe that I am the Peter Bishop of this world. Sounds like a Thursday in Walter's world." The ending was harsh and angry and she knew what was coming next.

"And you've known this for a little more than three weeks but you didn't think it was a good idea to share this with me." Now he spun around and faced her again. Hurt and anger radiating from his every cell.

"Peter…" She pleaded; she had to turn away her eyes at his stare.

"No, no it's okay. I'm just trying to understand this whole thing. Why you didn't think this was something I should know. And what changed? Why are you laying this on me now? What do you need me to do, that is so important you had to tell me the truth?"

She felt anger of her own bubbling inside; she always was the defensive type. "That's what you think? That I'm just telling you this so I can use you for something?"

"Let's face it Olivia, that's all I've ever been to you, someone to use for your own personal gain." His words cut through the cold air.

"I can't believe you would say that!" She all but screamed at him. "I get it, that you're hurt and angry and confused right now but try to see this from my perspective, if that's not too hard for you" Last words dripping with venom. She saw him opening his mouth preparing to give her a response, but she couldn't stop herself, this had been on her mind for so long.

"I have lived with this secret for the last weeks and I've wanted to tell you. But it's not exactly something you share over morning coffee, now is it?"

"Three weeks is still a long time to come up with the best way to tell me." He was still angry but seemed to have calmed down a little, maybe shocked by her outburst.

"It's not just the telling, it's what happens next. You may not have had time to think about it but I have. You have a choice to make Peter. And I was scared of what you were going to choose." They just stood there, Olivia saw him process this new information.

"I still am." Her voice was barely above a whisper but she knew he could hear her clearly.

"Olivia…" His tone was soft now and he took a step closer.

"I've been avoiding you because I was hoping that would make it hurt less when you leave."

"If."

"What?" She looked at him confused.

"You mean _if_ I leave?"

She didn't let herself hope, she just couldn't deal with having it crushed so instead she said. "I wouldn't blame you if you did. You don't belong here; Walter brought you here with force. I think I would have left."

"Really?"

"No, maybe, I don't know."

"Well neither do I." He said and took another step closer. "But it's different for you and me."

"It is?"

"Well yeah" His tone was lighter now. "Sure things would be different for me but not too many remarkable changes. You on the other hand would be going to a world where I didn't exist, which I have to say would be very boring. Because then you'd have no one to call you sweetheart in a slightly demeaning tone. No one to translate everything Walter says. No one to drink and play card tricks with. I could go on but the list is probably endless." He ended with a slight smirk and she felt herself smile weakly.

She hadn't noticed it but while he was talking he had closed the distance between them and they were now standing so close she could feel the heat radiating from his body.

"I'm still not going to have those things if you leave."

"Then I guess I have to stay." He said with a small smile. She felt his hand under her cheek, tilting her head upwards and she met his gaze. "Besides, maybe John Scott is alive in the alternative universe. Then I'd have no chance with the you. I mean, come on, what does a guy like me have against a super-cool FBI agent like him." His voice still light but she was serious when she answered.

"A lot more than you think." She leaned closer.

"Why take my chances when I have everything I want right here." He whispered before brushing his lips against hers.

The future was coming and she had absolutely no idea of what was going to happen. But right now she didn't care because at this moment Peter belonged to her and that was all that mattered.

* * *

_Leaf, yellow light lower left corner_

_

* * *

_

So...you like it? O.o

Please review and let me know (they make me happy). Oh and constructive criticism is always welcomed. =)

(I really hope I got the glyphs right)


End file.
